na_va_reviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystalline
Scent Description: A unique and very special Egyptian Vanilla Resin perfume. Crystalline - for the signature Vanilla scent it creates, one solid scent of an uplifting Vanilla from the stigma of a Vanilla Orchid especially for this perfume. ---- ---- Review #1 by ElizabethOSP on Thu Mar 01, 2012 OMG. thought I'd reviewed this, but I must have just enthused about it in the Dig Your Treasures thread. First, I need to get this off my chest: Hello. My name is Elizabeth, and I am a Nokturne: Crystalline addict. Heh. So when I wear this, I tend to wear it multiple days in a row, and I start combining it with other scents, and I WANT TO EAT IT. I have literally tried licking my arm a couple times. It didn't taste anywhere NEAR as good as it smells!!! Seriously, though, let me try to describe what it smells like on me. Wet, it's like a sugarcane vanilla liqueur. Like it should be a glaze atop a creme brulee or some such. Or maybe one of those lacy cages you can make for a dessert with dribbled boiled sugar syrup. As soon as it warms and starts melding with my skin, it's this gorgeous, sweet (but not cloying), deep vanilla that's kind of dry. And sweet. And really addictive. On longer drydown it has a bit of vanilla marshmallow feel to it...but again, it's dry-sweet. It is unbelievably wonderful by itself, and it blends with anything I've ever put it with. Just now when I put some on to try to frame words to describe it, I noticed that the level in the bottle had dropped appreciably. Ummmmm...RA, will we have this on offer again any time soon...? ETA: Oooh oooh oooh!!! I've got it! I was rehearsing for a while with Mr. Matt, and I kept smelling warm marshmallows! It's the Crystalline!!! It smells like when you're sitting on the floor in front of the woodstove, and you've roasted a marshmallow--a nommy one that has a bit of vanilla in it. You bite that caramelized crust open, and smell the *inside* of it as it's getting all over your face!!! THAT. Is Crystalline. Or, when you plop a couple of those same marshmallows into a cup of really hot cocoa, let them melt a bit, and start sucking them up as you sip the cocoa *through* them. You get that same melty marshmallow smell. Gods, it's no wonder I love this perfume. ---- Review #2 by MichelleB675 on Fri Mar 02, 2012 Lovely creamy vanilla. It's sweet but not too sweet. It has a bit of a buttercream feel to it, sweet rich creamy. It has the lovely floral aspect of vanilla too, but my brain defaults to buttercream when I smell it. I keep wanting to lick my arm. A wonderful addition to the vanilla Nokturnes, each is special and beautiful in its own way, and I love to layer them for the ultimate vanillagasm ---- Review #3 by SaphyRyan on Fri Mar 02, 2012 Vanilla. Marshmallow. Buttercream. Heaven. Thankyou. That is all. Taz knows this alone is great but it can only enhance only anything! Please bring this back because this is the best vanilla ever! I understand why my fellow reviewers have become hungry to eat themselves. Speaking of this really works nice with VA Zombie, I accidentally applied one on top of the other a couple of weeks ago. It just works on anything especially to enhance something already with vanilla in it. Just adds caffeine on top of the ice cream. Taz in bliss. ---- Review #4 by icemaiden59 on Fri Mar 02, 2012 i had to sleep on this.....i don't review very often (yes - i know - i should!!) so this is one of the best vanilla scents that i've tried. most of the time i'm disappointed - i end up with plastic, fake vanilla but this is vanilla on steroids!!! it is stunning!! the vanilla uplifts you and transports to a soft, creamy area where you can sit and just sniff your wrist (i have been tempted to lick them but haven't.....yet......) i've managed to snag 2 backups but i am dying for more as it's one of my absolute go-to scents!! please bring it back!!!! ---- Review #5 by purplegirl on Mon Mar 05, 2012 I really love vanilla scents but sometimes one comes along that knocks you for a loop - Crystalline put such a lovely spin on a favourite note! I get a crisp, 'white' vanilla, not overtly foody but a close skin scent. It feels almost vanilla-musky and is instant love If this ever gets revisited, I will want to hoard this. Goooood stuff!!!! ---- Review #6 by gateau on Thu Apr 26, 2012 My first review! This is a tremendous vanilla blend, like a meditation on all things Vanilla. While I definitely get the lickable/melted marshmallow/creme brulee concept others mentioned, I think what makes it so wonderful on me is that it's not really all that foodie. It doesn't have a baked goods, sugary, or creamy component. It's rich and aromatic, sweet but not cloying, and no hint of plastic. It really makes me think of pure vanilla beans and vanilla flower, very much a pure, unadulterated, natural vanilla that respects it for its subtle perfume. ---- Review #7 by Ajila on Fri Oct 04, 2013 Rez In the bottle - A lovely warm, dry, slightly herbal skin musk Wet on me - An airy, hazy, slightly sweet skin musk Dry on me - A clean, slightly soapy, slightly sweet skin musk Overall - Pleasant enough but it doesn't grab me ---- Review #8 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #9 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #10 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Studio Limited Category:Nokturne Category:Current